yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Alan Brindley
Alan Brindley, born 6 August 1937, is the father of Lewis Brindley and has appeared with the Yogscast in a one-off Borderlands commentary, as well as his guest appearances in the 2014, 2015, 2016, and 2018 annual Yogscast Christmas Livestreams. In-Yogiverse *Alan was the commentator for the Yogscast video, My dad comments on Borderlands. *Alan was one of the main hosts, along with Simon and Lewis, of the 8th night of the 2014 annual Christmas Livestreams. On the 23rd night, he was called up to test his World of Warcraft knowledge. *Alan was one of the main hosts, along with Lewis, of the 23rd night of the 2015 annual Christmas Livestreams. Trivia *He is famously the owner of one or several double ladder(s). *Lewis once got him to play Left 4 Dead 2. Lewis stated in a video that he was utterly confused by the concept of shooting zombies with a gun and that he had trouble moving forward by pressing a button. *Alan has a bit of a reputation as a handyman. Lewis once visited, only to find his father on the roof fixing an antenna. Lewis also stated in the YoGPoD 22 that his dad ties doors open with pieces of string and that it seems like his entire house is held together by string. In a video of Block N Load, Lewis describes the engineer character, who also has a mustache, as "my dad 50 years ago" and says he was a "badass engineer/builder guy," referring to his DIY work. *In YoGPoD 21 Lewis said that his dad used to be an accountant and has a degree in science. It was confirmed during the 2015 Jingle Jam Livestream that Alan first worked as an apprentice accountant for Rolls Royce. Lewis also claims his father was the assistant Dean of Business Studies at Enfield University (since renamed) during Sips and Lewis Play Westerado: Double Barreled Part 4 (9:20), and tells a story about about the day he visited his father at work and spend the whole time playing Goof Troop. *On the 23rd day of the 2015 Jingle Jam Livestream, Alan stated his date of birth as the 6 August 1937. Alan's age has come up a number of times in conversation, as this would make him 46 years old at the time of Lewis's birth. In a YoGPoD when Lewis mentioned his father was in his 70s, Simon was surprised, and described his dad as "a player", mentioning that his mum is "quite young". *Mr Brindley's earliest memory of Lewis was his birth, as he "quite enjoyed it" and described it as a "fascinating experience". *Upon being asked to give advice for young people, he said "The real life (working) is quite different to education. Real life demands your attention, commitment, otherwise you're not going to get anywhere". *Lewis' fondest Christmas memory was when Alan had made a bike for him and his brother. *Alan also has his own Twitch icon, yogDad which can be found here *For an unknown reason, all Yognau(gh)ts have taken to calling Lewis' dad as "Mr. Brindley" out of respect, as opposed to Alan, even though his first name has been known already. *Mr Brindley's favourite fruit is the nectarine. *He and Simon's dad share the same first name, Alan. Quotes *"Jolly good." *"The real life is quite different to education. Real life demands your attention, commitment, otherwise you're not going to get anywhere." Category:People Category:Non-Yogscast